


The Chronicles of Simon Lovelace

by Cantar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adopted Children, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantar/pseuds/Cantar
Summary: Had finished reading The Bane Chronicles and I had a thought, what if Simon lived such a long life. Of course I changed it to fit my fiction especially to include Magnus as I wanted.Simon Lovelace had the long way round to travel to met Jace Herondale.





	The Chronicles of Simon Lovelace

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own anything. Just play in the universe. I do check my work but if anything big pops out at you, please let me know. 
> 
> Note: The numbers beside name entries are how many years have passed. If it has days or months next to it then that's the time length.

*Before

Symn could not remember much of his life as a mortal. He knew that he was very sick and didn’t often leave his granmar’s hut. He thinks his strongest memories are of his mother’s laughter, his father’s singing voice, and the love granmar expressed in her care for him.  

*The Turning (18)

He wakes up buried in fresh wet dirt. It takes two sharp inhales of the fine grains traveling up his nose to cause him to panic and dig is way out. Had he finally died from the visions he has had his whole life? He gasps for air, his lungs burning and body aching. He stops panting for air when the pain in his chest increases. It feels normal to such a thing and his body doesn’t protest, doesn’t try to take natural breathes while he isn’t focused. He sits up feeling better than he has in a long time, there is no constant headache behind his eyes, his bones don’t ache, and he feels alive.

He tilts his head up and blood rains down on his face in thick hot droplets. He shivers as the droplets relieve his perched throat. He climbs out of the grave and grabs the bag to chug the crimson liquid before grabbing another that smelled similar. The taste is sweet in his mouth, he is ravenous.

“I’d slow down. Don’t want to throw all that up when you’re that hungry,” a male voice said behind him. He turned to find a man dressed in furs sitting on a medium sized boulder. He was handsome. Black cropped hair, board forehead, straight nose, almond shaped eyes the color of the blue sea, and red plump lips. He was massive in size and looked cramped sitting in the low ceiling cave. “Who are you,” Symn asked grabbing another bag to drink from.

“My name is Marcus Lovelace,” his accent was not like Symn’s, “And you, young one, are my fledgling.” Symn frowned this seemed like a distant memory, “I…what about my grandmar,” he asked finally full and wiping at his mouth. Marcus smiled, “She will remain here, in her village. You will come with me as you belong with me.” Symn blinked at Marcus, “I don’t understand.”

Marcus smiles sweetly, “You will. Trust me.”

*Marcus Lovelace (10)

Simon sat on a hill enjoying the brisk breeze rolling along the grassy plains as the sun kissed his skin. It had been a decade since he left home by the sea and followed his Sire Marcus. He watched their team of horses. They had settled two years ago to breed horses, they had the best in the land and many came to purchase their trained stock. He learned a lot in their ten years traveling.

“Simon,” Marcus’ voice came from the farm. Simon turned to look at him to let him know he was listening, “Bring them in. We need to groom them before market tomorrow.” Simon raised his hand. He watched as Glaukos lead the team into another run cresting over hills and making noise. “Simon,” Marcus’ voice came again. Simon stood resisting the urge to roll his eyes, still very much his ten and seven summers even when he was twenty and seven.

He whistled four times in succession to watch Glaukos turn towards home and bringing the others after him. He stood still as the team ran closely pass him when the danger of being maimed or injured seemed small because of what he was. He followed at a slow pace watching a bare-chested Marcus corral the horses separately. The mares neighed to be let loose as they had been cooped up for most of the morning. Marcus released them once every other horse was put in their proper place. Their foals followed prancing and bucking after their mothers.

“To be so young and energetic,” Marcus said trying to joke with Simon who barely managed a grin. They worked in comfortable silence until it was night and every horse on their farm was feed and ready to bed down. Marcus sat on their bed as Simon undressed to lay beside him, “You’re leaving,” Marcus said finally ready to talk about this tension between them. Simon stood bare by the bed as Marcus’ eyes trailed his body.

He did not look anything like when he was alive. The transformation had let him grow four inches, sharpened his muscles, gave his pale skin a sun kissed tone; death had been kind to Simon. His hair hung down to his shoulders in lacy black curls, his eyes had a golden amber tone, and he had lips that begged to be kissed. He wasn’t the mortal he used to be.  

Simon crawled over to Marcus laying his head on the curve of Marcus’ shoulder. This man had made him feel safe, loved and wanted. Marcus had been just as alone as Simon had been. “Yes,” Simon whispered against Marcus’ neck as the man suddenly embraced him. Simon wrapped his arms loosely around Marcus when he spoke, “I wish I was enough for you to stay.” Simon chuckled even as a sob broke from his chest, “I wish that too.”

Marcus released Simon to cradle his face, “Then stay. Please stay with me.” Simon wiped the blood made tears gently from his lover’s face, “I can’t.” Marcus stood pacing across the room standing naked beside the fireplace. Simon watched him before standing to join him. He wrapped his arms around Marcus’ frame letting his chest rest against the strong back. “I want the life I wrote. People are waiting for me, I’ve let them wait for ten years,” Simon whispers holding on tightly to Marcus.

Marcus speaks after a few minutes of silence, “You don’t know if what you wrote will come true. The writings your grandmar took were from when you were vision sick.” Simon closes his eyes pressing his face into Marcus’ spine feeling the warmth of his skin only because he was dead like him. “I know it’s true. You came when I was dying. I knew you would. It’s why grandmar waited for you on the road pass the village. It’s why we are here now having this conversation. It’s why we both know I will go come tomorrow after market.”

Marcus turned toward Simon, kissing him. They clung to each other desperately kissing and holding onto each other. Marcus lifted Simon easily into his arms and carried them to their bed. “Simon,” Marcus moaned biting Simon’s lip. Simon gasped, “Please. I need you, please I want,” he moaned when Marcus entered him. Their love making was rough and when it ended Marcus cradled Simon to his chest.

Simon listened to the slow beat of Marcus heart, it took 5 beats per two minutes; another difference they two had from the Children of the Night that lived now. Marcus had been one of the first changed from a demon disease while the other four had gone on their way and created covens for themselves. The product of their creations had mutated no longer pure and soon the first ones were killed for their blood and abilities. Marcus had remained hidden, no one had known about him and since he didn’t sire any fledglings until Simon; no one would.

Marcus laced his fingers with Simon’s, “Remember all that I taught you. Stay safe and try to stay in touch.” Simon nodded speaking, “I promise. And when the time is right, I’ll send for you. I hope you’ll come.” Marcus rolled them over tracing Simon’s features, “Yes. When you call, I’ll come.” Simon kissed Marcus blood tears sliding down his marble cheeks.

*Aisling, The Seelie Princess (50)

Simon had walked the Earth for another fifty years. He missed Marcus and had only met up with him twice. He had met Jacob who was Marcus’ true mate and sent him to be with Marcus. They were somewhere in Asia living on the Silk Road. Simon would meet up with them soon. Now he walked the land of Ireland under the night of a full moon. The people here had wilderness that grew and sprang as if by magic. He inhaled and smelled the fresh dirt of the wild after the storm that had raged for the past two days. He would have shivered in the cold rain that still fell upon him, but it didn’t bother him.

A scream caught his attention and Simon raced to the sound. He found a little girl about the age of ten standing in a circle. “Well, what have we here,” Simon said gently causing the girl to whirl around and face him. She was beautiful for a child, pale fair skin, big green eyes, and red curls framing her face; her clothing was made from nature: leaves, twigs, and spider webbing. “Your Fae,” he said walking around the edges of her prison.

“And you are a Daylighter,” she assesses him, her tone emotionless. Simon wasn’t fooled, she may look like a child, but she was dangerous. All fey were warriors at least all the ones he had encountered. “This” he pointed at the storm, “you’re doing then. Trapped and trying to get someone’s attention.” Her small shoulders straightened, “Watch your tone. I am the Princess of the Seelie Court.” Simon grinned, “Pleasure in meeting you, Highness,” he bowed deeply from the waist.

She narrowed her eyes, “A bargain can be reached. It appears I did too good a job slipping away from my guards. A human set a trap, I have been caught for two days.” Simon smiled while speaking, “This is your doing! Trying to keep the human away before he can force you into servitude. Of course, I know some spells to free you from the trap, but I require your name. Your true name.” Simon sat down on the wet muddy ground, the rain had lightened some.

“My name! My true name! I do not think so,” she hissed. Simon shrugged, “I have no need to imprison you, Highness. I was passing through these lands. You’ve been here two days and none of your court have found you even with your magic raging. Am sure the human who set this trap knows your name, a trap like this requires it.” Simon leaned back onto his hands, almost lounging in his freedom before her even with the sudden increase in rain, no doubt from her mounting anger.

“You know how to free me,” she stated, “yet you need my name to break the spell lock. I could do that myself. No need to be indebted to you, Daylighter.” Simon forced an exhale which didn’t pain him anymore, his muscles long used to do his bidding even in their death. He watched her attempt and fail to free herself five times. “Should I try now, Highness? Does your freedom mean nothing? How about your life? Days, weeks, years, maybe even centuries indebted to the human who finds you. He could pass down the secret to hold you hostage to his family members,” Simon logically stated.

She huffed in annoyance and attempted once more, it failed. Simon stood and began the incantation he looked at her, his eyes golden from the magic that flowed up his body. “Aisling,” she said regally trying to look down her nose at him when her head only came up to his chest. “Aisling,” Simon spoke and felt the magic dispel the trap burn the circle of mushrooms that held her. They stared at each other, Simon spoke again, “See you later, Highness. Am sure you’ll remember this favor I’ve besotted upon you. This can be a start of a friendship of sorts.” He bowed and walked away.

“I do not give you the right to leave,” she said. Simon turned to look at her saying, “I do not believe this is your realm to command. I know you have a weapon on you to protect yourself. Am guessing your portal isn’t too far to travel to and with the light rain you’re still creating you shouldn’t cross paths with humans.” She shouted after him, “What should I call you Daylighter,” Simon turned smiling, “I’m sure you’ll think of something, Highness.” That was Simon’s first encounter with Seelie Royalty, in years to come it would be the easiest by far.

*Gideon Lovelace (2)

Simon had been tracking a rogue vampire coven for a year. They had been massacring villages to feed their growing numbers. He raced forward hoping the rising sun would slow them since they would have to seek shelter. He smelt the blood before the village came into his sight. He stopped at the edge of the village where a boy lay gutted and pools of blood gathered around him. He bent down and closed the boy’s eyes which stared up at the endless morning sky.

He walked slowly listening for any sign of survivors. He heard the rapid heartbeat of a babe. Simon made his way toward it startled when he entered the hut and found the coven sleeping, mortals drained beside them. A babe squirmed in the arms of a dying woman who fought with every breath she had to crawl toward Simon. He knelt beside her stopping her, “Please…Please,” she coughed up blood. She handed him the babe with trembling hands, “Gideon,” she said with her last breath.

None of the coven stirred at their exchange, Simon was disgusted by how blood drunk they were. Simon took a discarded cloth making a sling for the babe strapping him to his chest. He moved about the village making sure that there were no more vampires. He picked up kindling and set the hut on fire. It was minutes later when the entire place was lite in flames did he hear screams. Two vampires escaped from flames, but Simon beheads them with a shovel.

When the job is done, Simon searches the village for clean clothes and supplies for the babe. He starts walking out of the village by evening which is when the babe wakes crying for a change and food. “It’s a good thing we did this now,” Simon says wrapping the babe in a warmer blanket and feeding him from a small drinking bag. “Let’s start our adventure,” Simon says as he touches the tiny face gently when Gideon’s hand grasps his finger tightly.

*Magnus Bane (5)

“Gideon,” Simon says to the excited five-year-old as he runs ahead of him. “Papa,” Gideon whines dashing back through the crowd to grasp Simon’s hand to tug him forward. “I’m sure the story telling hasn’t started. We will make it. You are missing all the stalls,” Simon says lifting the boy into his arms finding a ribbon stall. “Grandpa already has so many ribbons,” Gideon says going limp in Simon’s arms. Simon laughs, “This ribbon is for you. Your hair has grown so long.” Gideon sits up and smiles, “Really! Can I pick it, Papa? Can I please?” Simon nods watching as Gideon focuses on the ribbons touching them gently. The stall keeper watches like a hawk, making sure Gideon doesn’t mess up his wares. Finally, Gideon chooses a blue ribbon with a golden design of branches and leaves. “This one. I want this one,” Gideon says holding it in his tiny hands.

Simon smiles, “Alright,” handing over a gold coin which makes the stall keeper ask if he would like anymore ribbons. Simon takes a violet twin to Gideon’s. “Is that for you Papa,” Gideon askes as the stall keepers wraps it in thin paper as well as Gideon’s. “No, but I think we’ll need it,” Simon says putting Gideon on his feet and putting the package in the pockets of his kimono. He looks up and finds that Gideon is gone from his sight.

“Gideon,” Simon shouts focusing his senses on his hearing picking up Gideon’s rhythmic heartbeat and following it. It went down an alleyway between shops and houses. “If you’re hungry; my papa will buy us some food. You can come home with us,” Gideon’s tiny voice says to shadows. “No one wants me. I’m a monster,” a voice says when two yellow cat eyes flash from the darkness. Gideon stands his ground, “My Papa’s eyes look like that when he does magic. Can you do magic?” The shadow moves when a boy about nine steps into the light, “What do you know about magic?”

Gideon smiles, “A lot. But I’m sure my Papa knows more, right,” he asks turning to look up at Simon. Simon smiles gently at Gideon while the boy startles and moves away. “Yes. I know a lot about magic,” Simon kneels in the dirt. The boy is dirty, unwashed, and his clothes are tattered. “You are a warlock. I know another warlock who could teach you some magic. Or control,” Simon says gently as the boy stares at him with cat eyes; the air is charged with mounting wild magic. “What does coming with you mean,” the boy asks clearly damaged from being alone on the streets.

Simon looks at Gideon, who has been alone in their strange life. “Gideon really wants a big brother. It’s something I can’t give him but maybe you can,” Simon says smiling as Gideon looks up at him grinning. The boy watches them deciding they don’t mean any harm. “I am Magnus Bane,” he says extending a hand to shake. Gideon squeals in excitement grasping Magnus’ hand holding it, “I’m Gideon Lovelace and this is my Papa Simon Lovelace. You can be a Lovelace too.” Magnus frowns looking at them, “My father said I’m a bane on anyone’s existence.”

Simon reaches out gently touching Magnus’ skinny shoulder, he was starving, “Well, I think your name sounds magnificent. Magnus Bane, Warlock. But if you wish to be a Lovelace; we’d love it.” Magnus looks at them, “I don’t know.” Simon shakes his head, “You don’t have to decide on it now. Why don’t we go get some dinner? Gideon here also wants to see the story telling. Then we can head home and get you settled.” He stands up extending his hand to Gideon who takes it without any hesitation before extending his hand to Magnus. It takes a while before Magnus slips his hand into Simon’s.

The night goes well, and Gideon falls asleep in Simon’s arms before the story ends. Magnus stares at Simon who cradles Gideon against his chest and shoulder one handed, extending his free hand to Magnus who take its slowly. When they make it home it is quiet, most everyone having gone out to enjoy the festival. Simon prepares Gideon for bed tucking him in. Magnus watches from the door way, silent in a sad way.

“Why don’t I draw you a bath,” Simon says leading Magnus to the bath house, speaking incantations to light the candles and draws water from the well to fill the small tub Gideon uses. He adds bath salts and chanting a warming spell, “Climb on in. I’ll get some clean clothes for you. Use anything you need.” Simon races to the house in a blink, he finds the silk robes that Jacob had gifted to Gideon on his last birthday, it was a bit big. It would fit Magnus skinny frame until they could get him new clothes.

Simon races back knocking to let Magnus know he was entering. He found the boy clean but leaning against the tub falling asleep from the emitting warmth. “Magnus,” he whispers but the boy doesn’t respond. Simon works to dry and dress him, something he has done for Gideon countless time. He sits him in a chair dying Magnus long black hair before combing it. He braids it pulling the violet ribbon he brought from the package and ties the braid for Magnus. Simon lifts him in his arms cradling him and carrying him to Gideon’s bed. Gideon wakes for just a second as Simon tucks Magnus in.

“Papa,” Gideon says rolling towards Magnus and curling himself against his chest, “I like having a brother.” Simon smiles rubbing Gideon’s back to ease him back into sleep. He watches them for a few minutes before closing the door and retiring to his room.

On the dresser sits his chest. He grabs the old thing and takes it to his bed. He sits down, getting comfortable before opening it. The smell of home bombards him. He has several vials of dirt from when he turned, a must for all children of the night. He pulls the different sleeves of paper that he had used when he was mortal. There is writing that he has almost forgotten, languages he doesn’t understand, and drawings of people or places he has yet to meet. He finds the one of Magnus and Gideon, they must be near their 30’s aged to handsome strong men. They sit at a table laughing, Simon had been able to capture the smiles and celebratory feeling they share.

Often, he thinks: what would have happened if his grandmar hadn’t been his grandmar? What would a normal person do? She had believed in every one of his visions even when it made others in the village hate him for the small truths that appeared before his eyes and slipped pass his lips. Where would he be without Marcus? Jacob? Gideon? And now Magnus? He knew he had years, decades, maybe even centuries to live yet and a lot more people to meet and love. Simon placed the drawing aside and dug for another.

This was special to him. This person made his slow beating heart ache and yearn. It was of a man; tall and handsome, muscled, and tattooed. He had short hair along the sides of his head and long locks on top, his lips pouted into a smirk, straight nose, thick brows, and an attitude that reflected in his pose. This man was who Simon waited for: his life would truly begin in this man’s presence. He had scrolls and papers describing important moments happening with this man. Jace Herondale, his name sent shivers down Simon’s spine. He gently touched the drawing before putting it away. Putting everything away. Tonight, with Magnus he was one step closer to his future and he couldn’t wait.

*Magnus 29 & Gideon 25 (20)

Simon sat on his porch, two bags packed along with his chest. He was waiting for the boys to return. They had gone into the village to celebrate the lunar festival. He spent the last twenty years raising his beautiful boys, but they were old enough to go out into the world without their father.

The servants had gone to light the lanterns along the pathway, so the boys could see where to come home. As some passed they bid Simon goodbye; they wished him luck on his travels. Simon wished them long lives and employment in the household.

Soon it was quiet, but Simon’s enhanced hearing however picked up the chirping of crickets, the sleeping rumbling of the livestock within their yards, and the faint activity of the village. Simon pushed back his short curls back from his forehead. In the last twenty years he had kept his hair long as was the custom in the region but now that he moved on he had cut it to what it had once been. He had almost forgotten that his hair naturally curled, and it caused him to run his fingers through it watching the tiny locks bounce.

Simon turned his attention to the road as he heard the boys returning, they were laughing. Simon felt a ball of pride and love when he looked at their grown beings. Gideon who had been, but a babe now stood at six feet, his almond skin tone was healthy, and he had hair that even the women were envious of it, his face had settled into the classic Viking. Magnus had grown as well but he was high five feet, his black hair long and thick, and his skin was a creamy almond; looked like he belonged to his country which he did. They were both handsome.

“Papa,” Gideon said smiling and racing foreward down the path. Magnus stopped and took in the surroundings, always the cautious one. Gideon stopped in his tracks once he saw Simon’s bags. “Papa,” Gideon said as Simon stood to embrace his baby boy. “Papa,” Gideon said holding onto Simon. “It is time for me to move on,” Simon says softly as Gideon’s grip tightens, “You and your brother are old enough to live without me for a time. I expect to be called for a wedding before summer comes again.” Magnus finally comes over and Simon embraces him too. “I’ve had plenty of experiences and most were out of the presence of Marcus who can be a nervous nilly. I want you both to have some of those experiences. I don’t want to be a person who holds you back,” Simon says kissing their foreheads.

“People are waiting on you,” Gideon says sniffling wiping at his tears. Simon smiles hugging him again, “Yes, but if you ever need me. Don’t hesitate to keep in touch. Or get Magnus here to put a summoning spell on this. I’ll come in a blink,” he handed over a vial of his burial dirt. Gideon clasped it in his big hands, “Be safe, Papa.” Simon hugs them tightly, he gathers his belongings and walks down the path. Before he leaves the light of the lanterns, Simon turns to see his boys standing in front of their home leaning against one another. “I love you,” he shouts and waves as they shout the same back.

*Domicilium (7)

Simon sighs rubbing at his back. He will never age but today he has finished planting food to harvest in the fall and everything aches. People are everywhere in Domicilium. People he had brought to keep them safe when he could. People who had helped build a city in the hidden mountains. Downworlders living with humans and each providing for the other. Simon had warded the place as had Magnus and the Seelie Queen. Only a few handful knew of its existence and when anyone left they were spelled to secrecy.

“Simon,” Erin shouted in greeting as she carried a doe across her back. She was a werewolf part of the hunting party that provided meat, six wolves followed her each carrying a doe or buck. “Wise one,” Catherine an elder woman in her sixties calls to him. Simon speeds over to her gently taking her arm to help her walk. “There is a warlock at the house. He is asking for you. I believe it has something to do with your sons,” she says and Simon flags down a worker who comes to help Catherine. He speeds to the house.

He opens the doors bursting in, “I’m Simon Lovelace.” Marcus and Jacob stand near a man who has horns sprouting from his forehead. The man bows, “I am Ragnor Fell. Magnus sent me to collect you. Gideon needs you.” Simon nods, “Let’s go,” as Ragnor creates a portal from his magic. “Am going with you,” Marcus says kissing Jacob on the mouth, “We’ll be back.” Jacob nods and watches as they all disappear into thin air. 

They appear in the house Simon has raised his boys in. In a house that Gideon has married and raised four children. He hears crying coming from upstairs as the servants hold back crying children. “Gideon,” Simon shouts racing up the stairs entering a room smelling of blood. A babe cries from Magnus’ arms who is bloody. “Papa,” he says sobbing as the squirming child screams out into the world. Marcus moves Magnus out the door, “Make sure he is clean and fed. We’ll take care of everything.”

Gideon is holding onto his wife Yeo Ri who is losing color by the minute. The birth of their son must have taken its toll on her because she is dying. “Gideon,” Simon says grabbing Gideon into his arms pulling him away from his wife. “Papa,” Gideon says in a daze. Simon looks into his eyes, “Gideon, I want you to go downstairs and clean yourself. Then you will go sit with the children.” Gideon gets up to leave without thought or question.

Simon cradles Yeo Ri’s head and she’s looking at him with pained eyes. “You know what I am,” Simon says, and she nods as best she can, “To save you, I can turn you into what I am. That would mean living a long life. I gave this offer to Gideon, but he chose to live a mortal life with you. Should you do this am sure he would join you. Should any of your children want it, I will change them as well.” She gasps for breath, “Yes.” Marcus bites at her wrist and Simon bites at her shoulder. Yeo Ri takes her last breath, “Ragnor!” Simon shouts and the man comes in.

“We need a portal to Domicilium. Please stay, Marcus. I’ll be back,” Simon says carrying Yeo Ri’s limp body into the portal. Once there he finds Jacob waiting where he was left. “I need to dig a grave,” Simon says moving out back of the house. He blinks, and Jacob has two feet of dirt dug, he holds Yeo Ri until the grave is deep enough for her to fit. He lays her down, kisses her brow, “We’ll be waiting.”

Jacob and Simon bury her then step back to wait.

*Juliet Herondale (10)

Simon sighs watching Gideon and Yeo Ri dance a waltz across their ballroom. It’s a Manor in London they acquired. A small vacation from Domicilium and the growing children. Simon had only come along to prepare everything. He was heading back to his grandchildren in two days. He moves out of the manor taking a walk, maybe he’ll find someone to drink from, the doe blood having long run through his system.

He walks along streets hoping to find someone but no luck. He hears sounds of a struggle and grunts of pain. He speeds off to help whoever might be in trouble. He finds a woman dressed in black tight clothes killing off some Children of the Night. Simon watches looking for a moment when he could help but she seemed to be doing well by herself.

She kills off the last one, panting to catch her breath. She turns to stare at Simon who is leaning against the wall sitting on top of wooden boxes. “Not hungry, Darkling,” she said holding her blades comfortably in her hands. “I’m starving but unless you want to give me a pint. I’d rather not lose my head. Great form by the way,” Simon says listening to their surroundings. She tosses her long mane of chestnut hair to her back, “Are you the one they call Dracula?” Simon starts to laugh, “Wait! Is there someone going around calling themselves that?”

She stares at Simon who finally gains control over himself and says, “No. Simon Lovelace,” he stands to bow to her. She takes in her surroundings, “Juliet Herondale.” Simon jumps back up onto his seat, “Pleasure to meet you. Am guessing you’re a Shadowhunter, if the runes are anything to go by,” gesturing at her bare arms. Juliet frowns, “You’re not like the rest.” Simon shrugs, “Been alive to long not to know when someone like you could kill me easily.” She smiles hiding away her weapons, “I don’t know what your end game is, but I can see that your smarter than most.” Simon smiles, “Should let you get back to your business. I’m hoping for a bite to eat before I move on.”

Juliet picks up a long coat to cover up her attire, “There are some prostitutes at the edge of the city that might give you a pint for a price.” Simon raises an eyebrow at her, “Should you be telling me this?” She shrugs, “I don’t think you’ll kill any of them. Like I said smarter than most.” Simon laughs, “I hope our paths cross again.” She glares at him before lifting her hood and seamlessly walks into the shadows. Simon listens for her fading heartbeat before he speeds off to get some blood to drink.

*Magnus Bane (6)

Ragnor Fell portals straight into Simon’s room as he lay reading a book. “Magnus needs you,” he says looking so sad. Simon pulls on a shirt and pulls on some boots, “Let’s go.” They enter an apartment located in Egypt. Ragnor leads him to a room that is so dark and smells of unwashed flesh.

Simon’s eyes adjust to the darkness that he can see the lump that Magnus makes in the middle of his bed. “Magnus are you okay baby,” Simon asks using his strength to cradle him to his chest as he had done when Magnus had been nine. Magnus started sobbing. Simon rocked him gently and hummed an old lullaby that always soothed him when he had nightmares. Once Magnus was asleep, Simon moved him to guest room, “I’ll keep watch over him if you need to go out Ragnor.” Ragnor looked at Simon, “No. Do you want help?” Simon smiled at the man before they got to work cleaning every inch of Magnus room. Simon had Ragnor dry all the sheets once he had washed them by hand twice.

He was surprised to find a kitten hidden in the closet. The poor thing was hungry. “I didn’t even know it was in there,” Ragnor said shocked watching as Simon gave it some milk that they had from that morning. It was an orange tabby from what Simon could tell and it had been starving, drinking all its milk in one go. “I’ll make some food for us,” Simon says going about making a fest for them. He draws a bath and brewing some tonics for Magnus. He enters the guestroom and pets Magnus awake.

“Wake up,” he says softly as Magnus nuzzles his hand. “I drew you a bath and dinner is ready.” Magnus looks up at Simon, “Papa…what are…Ragnor.” He sits up looking down at his hands and the state of his being. “You must be so ashamed,” Magnus says but Simon embraces him, holding onto him tightly. “How in the world can you think that baby boy? I know what you’re going through. I’ve been there for all your heart breaks. This is just another in your long life. I know the world feels a little darker but trust me. This moment, this time is not the last time,” Simon says cradling Magnus’ cheek.

Magnus grins, “You would know wouldn’t you Papa.” Simon pulls him from the bed, “Yes. And I can tell you when you met him. All this…will seem so small.” Magnus nods wiping at leaking tears. “Come on. Get in the bath,” Simon leads him to the prepared bath. He leaves him to find Ragnor playing levitating games with the kitten. “He is bathing,” Simon says as he drops down onto the chair. “Did he tell you what happened,” Ragnor asked. Simon smiles shaking his head, “He doesn’t need to. He just needs to know, I am here.” Ragnor peeks up at Simon, “I wish my parents loved me half as much as you do Magnus and Gideon.”

Simon looks at Ragnor, “Warlocks are fathered by demons. I know that they want nothing from their children; most hope that their children will release them from hell. Their mothers often die with the birthing or they kill themselves believing they are mad. I think if your parents were normal everyday humans…. I think they would love you all.” Ragnor smiles. Simon says, “I love you. Over the years, you’ve become very dear to me. I hope you know that.” Ragnor blinks turning away from Simon.

The silence is broken by Magnus who enters freshly dressed and showered. “You made all my favorites,” Magnus says sitting across from Simon as Ragnor gets up to join them. The kitten follows meowing, so Magnus picks him up feeding him some meat. “Why was he in the closet,” Simon asks feeding him another piece of meat. Magnus frowns, “I have no idea.” Simon shakes his head, “Remember to take care of your pets. I raised you to be responsible.” Magnus laughs, “Yes, Papa.” They spend the night catching up, Simon had been out of touch with Magnus for some time.

*Simon Lovelace (10)

Simon sits in the garden weeding the flowers. He had been enjoying the afternoon. He looked up at the sky the sun was heading toward its descent. He felt off, something was wrong.

Suddenly, he saw Jacob who was screaming, and he felt his chest erupt in pain. Then he was seeing Marcus gasping, blood dripping from his mouth, “I love you,” the words fell from his lips.

Simon screamed. The sound was loud and deafening to those few around him. He screamed until he lost his voice and world was fading around him.

“Papa wake up. Please wake up,” Gideon’s voice came from far away.

“Please wake up,” Magnus sweet tone soothed him as magic crackled in the air.

Simon slept.

*Gideon Lovelace (2 weeks)

Gideon had watched Magnus and Ragnor perform magic on his Papa for two weeks. As days went by Simon became more skeletal. Gideon was worried he would die. “Magnus, I think we should call the Seelie Queen,” Gideon says as Magnus slumps further into his cushioned chair. Magnus looks at Gideon, “We can’t trust her.” Gideon smiles weakly at his brother, “I know that whatever happened between you two wasn’t the greatest, but she has always been Papa’s friend. Possibly his oldest one. She’ll have an idea what to do.”

Magnus huffed, “I could always ask Camille.” Ragnor walked in dropping into a chair, “Don’t you dare! This place does not fall into her hands, ever!” Magnus sneers at Ragnor rolling his eyes. Gideon looks between them, “Is this the woman you’re dating?” Magnus gives a sly nod. Gideon smiles, “I’m sure she would help in anyway, but I don’t think she should know about Papa. Especially when he’s vulnerable; I think the death of Marcus and Jacob took a lot out of him. It was horrible M. Yeo Ri and I felt a bit of it. We can’t lose Papa.”

Gideon wiped at his blood tears, “He hasn’t feed in almost three months. He should have feed last week. Please, Magnus. Summon her.” Magnus sighs getting up and falling into Gideon’s lap hugging him, “Okay, Ragnor and I will summon her. Clean the backyard. I don’t want to have to portal her in from the wards.” Gideon wraps his arms tightly around Magnus, “Thank you.”

Ragnor and Magnus do the spell work in the empty yard. A portal opens, and the Seelie Queen walks out followed by four guards. “What is the meaning of this, warlock? Summoning me like a common demon. Oh, Gideon! Magnus. And Ragnor is it?” she said taking in her surroundings, “Where’s Simon?”

Gideon bows, “Its why we called you here, your Highness. Marcus and Jacob died two weeks ago. Papa has gone into a sleep, he is starving. Magnus and Ragnor have tried everything to wake him.” The Seelie Queen’s normally blank face turns into one of worry. “Take me to him,” she commands moving swiftly towards the house. Gideon offers his arm which she takes in her girlish form.

“Circumstances being what they are, I’m still happy to see you Gideon,” she says keeping in time with his steps. “Thank you. It’s nice to see you too. We’d had hoped to invite you to spend summer solstice this year. The children wanted to see the Seelie Queen,” Gideon said leading her towards Simon’s room. She grinned, “I think am far more fanciful in their imaginations. Simon tends to embellish his story telling.”

Gideon smiles, “Papa doesn’t, not really. When he first told me about you and when I first met you, felt the same. Of course, over the years the forms you choose to appear in have differed, I still think your very fanciful.” The Seelie Queen laughs, “I’m sure.”

They reach Simon’s room where he is laid out on his bed looking like death. “Oh Simon,” she says sitting by his form. She runs her hands above his body and Simon begins to fill out into his regular form, “The blood you gave him cannot run through his system while he sleeps. I can charm a necklace for him to wear and it will help move the blood. Its best you feed him as he normally ate. I am afraid, he’ll sleep as long as it takes for him to feel in better health.”

Gideon sits at Simon’s other side, “Papa,” he brushes the black curls off Simon’s forehead. “He has people waiting for him,” Gideon says looking up at the Seelie Queen. She smiles weakly at Simon’s favorite phrase. “Maybe this is the path he is choosing for now. I know that some of the visions he had as a mundane did not come true. Or he arrived too early or late and that did not change their fates,” she says straightening the covers over his still chest.

Gideon nods, he knew that to, Papa would often wonder why but he never really questioned it. “Thank you for caring for him,” Gideon says instead holding onto his Papa’s hand. “I would like to sit with him, alone,” she says looking at Gideon. Gideon nods before leaving the room, he stands outside the door and feels a tiny ward go up around the room, she wanted privacy.

Aisling stares at Simon’s sleeping face, “I can only imagine the pain you must have felt to fall into this sleep. Marcus and Jacob were very dear to you. The connection you formed was something I had never seen. I know that in some aspects of your long life, I have made my frustrated opinions known. I did not think Gideon and Magnus were worth adopting. They brought love to your life and mine since they have been in your care. I know Magnus and I have been at odds more than a few times but…well I expect you to wake and continue living. The world would be a sad lonely place without you in it.” She leans over and kisses him on the lips, “People are waiting on you.”

*Simon Lovelace (15)

Simon sleeps surrounded by darkness.

*Simon Lovelace (30)

Simon hears the voices.

*Simon Lovelace (15)

“Today, Emmeline passed. We took her ashes to the mausoleum. She lived a long life as a mortal. Her children have decided to leave Domicilium, some have left married. She asked us to bid you farewell,” Yeo Ri says softly holding onto his hand. “They were the last of our line. Magnus was kind enough to give them charms should they ever need us.” She wipes his hand, “Gideon knows I’ll be sad. He suggested that I run the orphanage we have now from the refugees from the slave trade out in the world.”

*Simon Lovelace (60)

“Papa, I’ve been reading your vision journals since you’ve been asleep. I’ve been meeting people you mention. They are brief encounters, well some of them are. Others I’ve brought to Domicilium or helped them to their dreams. I think you knew you would be asleep. Some entries mention me. I think I’ll take Yeo Ri with me on some of these travels, she’s been working so hard. Please wake up soon, Papa,” Gideon says brushing Simon’s hair which had grown down to his wrists.

*Magnus Bane (80)

Magnus looked at Alec, “Everything will be fine. We’ll capture Valentine. We just need to think outside the Shadowhunter box.” He snapped drinks into exist lounging on his sofa as Alec sat gingerly beside him. Alec sipped his drink trying to relax. “Hey how about we go out tonight? Pandemonium has this awesome DJ from Asia coming. We could dance the night away,” Magnus said kissing Alec’s cheek, ear, and neck. Alec squirms but leans into Magnus’ touch.

Before he can kiss Magnus the phone rings, Magnus groans. “You should get that,” Alec says taking another sip of his drink. “Yes, Yes. My duties as the High Warlock are never done,” Magnus says getting up to cross the room before he can reach for the phone it stops ringing. “Well,” Magnus says turning back to Alec with a sly grin on his face.

A portal opens in his living room, “Magnus,” Alec says putting his drink on a table drawing his bow. Magnus comes to stand beside him, magic crackling between his fingers. Alec stares as a handsome man steps out, he is dressed in jeans, work boots and has a blank blue t-shirt; his hair is short shaved at the sides and about three inches on top. The portal closes after he walks in. He looks at them, “Magnus,” he says with a bright white toothed smile.

Magnus’ face breaks out into a smile, “Gideon,” he says as both men embrace. Alec hides away his bow, feeling jealously roil in the pit of his stomach. “Look at you! You cut your hair and…Gideon! You look like a farm boy,” Magnus says his hands going over Gideon’s frame.

Gideon laughs, “Me! Look at you. Are you going through a French Emo phase again!? Yeo Ri will kill herself, she tried so hard to get you out of that era of dress. I love this hairstyle, very punk.” Magnus laughed touching his hair, “What brings you here?” Gideon looks up at Alec and Magnus blushes.

“Oh! I’m so rude. Alec Lightwood, Head of the New York Institute and my boyfriend,” Magnus says with a huge smile as Alec grins back at him; he was reassured in their relationship, “Alec this is Gideon Lovelace, my brother.” Alec was shocked, “Your brother?” Magnus nods, “My baby brother,” poking Gideon in the chest. Gideon retaliates, “By four years,” tickling Magnus at his neck where he has always been ticklish. Magnus squeaks and moves away laughing.

Gideon extends his hand, “It’s nice to meet you Alec Lightwood. I’m glad my brother is happy.” Alec shakes his hand, “It’s nice to meet you. I’m surprised, I didn’t know Magnus had a brother.” Magnus blushes, “I don’t tell a lot of people about Gideon. In fact, the only people who know are probably six of my closet and longest friends.” Gideon nods flopping down onto the sofa as Magnus and Alec sit next to each other. Before they can start talking, Alec’s cell phone rings, “Sorry, I should take this. It’s my sister.” He moves out of the livingroom to talk on the phone.

Gideon leans forward, “Papa’s drawing doesn’t do him justice.” Magnus giggles, “I know. The first time I laid eyes on him, my heart nearly beat out of my chest.” Gideon laughs, “It’s how I felt about Yeo Ri. How I still feel about her. I’m really glad you’re happy.” Magnus smiles, “What brings you here? Did you call first? You know you are always welcome, my wards will let you in.” Gideon grins, “I did. I thought I’d call to tell you the news, but Yeo Ri told me I should just portal in. I think Papa is getting ready to wake up.”

Magnus shouts standing up embracing a laughing Gideon, “Really! That’s amazing. I can’t wait to see him. I know I haven’t been there.” Gideon shushes Magnus, “Don’t. Papa would be so sad if he held you back. You know that. Alec is proof of that. It’s not like I’ve been chained to his bedside either.” Magnus leans onto Gideon’s board chest, “But you had people waiting on you.” Gideon pets Magnus back, “So did you.” They laugh.

Alec walks into the room stopping three steps in, “Um, should I come back,” he asks and both men look at him laughing again. “No! I’d like to hear all about you,” Gideon says waving them all to sit down again. “I’ll get some drinks. You still drink that tea,” Magnus says gracefully exiting the room. Gideon shouts after him, “If you have a coke I’d take it.” Magnus comes back into the room, “You’re drinking coke! Did the whole world end and I wasn’t told?” Gideon rolls his eyes rubbing at his hair, “The children got me hooked. I don’t drink it often, but I want something sweet.” Magnus shakes his head and walks out of the room again.

Alec shifts in his seat, “Children? I thought warlocks couldn’t have children. Well, I’ve only heard of one and she’s in Idris.” Gideon smiles, “I’m not a warlock. And they’re not my children per say but I did have children once, my family line is still alive today.” Alec frowns, “Am sorry but what?” Gideon chuckles as Magnus walks back into the room with a tray, “I got you the tea just in case. What are you talking about?” Gideon pops open the can of coke taking a sip, “Children.” Magnus blushes, “I don’t think Alec and I are ready for those conversations yet.”

Alec blushes as he looks at Magnus, he’d thought about them having children. “No, I was asking what children he was referring to. I know warlocks can’t have children except for Tess Herondale. And she only had one,” Alec says taking a long sip of his tea. It was delicious. He hums in pleasure. “Good, right? My wife grows them. She had clipping from home which she grows. Everyone gets a tin at Christmas,” Gideon says shifting the conversation. Alec nods. Magnus takes hold of the conversation, “Yeo Ri runs the orphanage back home. Gideon, of course, helps out.” Gideon nods taking another sip of his coke.

“That’s amazing,” Alec says when a knock comes at the door to the apartment. “That might be Izzy. She asked if we had plans. I told her that your brother came to visit, and you know Izzy,” Alec says getting up to open the door. Isabelle Lightwood breezed into the apartment after dropping a kiss on Alec’s cheek; she is followed by Clary and Jace who have bags of take out.

“We brought food. Didn’t want to be rude,” Izzy says kissing Magnus’ cheeks before rounding to look at Gideon. Gideon stands up extending his hand, “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Gideon Lovelace.” Izzy smiles shaking his hand, “I’m Isabelle Lightwood, Izzy to friends and family.” Gideon nods taking in her beauty, her long black hair cascades in waves around her face, she bares her runes proudly by the skintight and short dress she has on, her heels give her a foot of extra height.

“This is Clary Fray,” Magnus says introducing a red head. Her shoulder length hair looks like flames complimenting her pale complexion, she’s about Izzy’s real height, she wears a blouse and jeans, her feet in heel boot wedges and her runes run down her arms. Gideon smiles, “Pleasure.” She blushes but moves to help Izzy unpack the food on the coffee table. “This is Jace Wayland,” Alec adds waving forward a blonde teen. Gideon blinks at the boy, shocked. His mouth gapes open at the sight of Jace’s height which almost reaches Alec’s, he had shaved sides, but long blond locks combed back on top of his head, he is board and muscled even under the black shirt and leather jacket. He has runes exposed at his neck and his eyes are mismatched blue brown. He stares at Gideon frowning a little.

“Gideon, you’re scaring my friends,” Magnus says while Gideon blinks looking at Magnus and then back at Jace. “I…I think I know why he’s waking up,” Gideon says drawing Magnus’ attention to Jace. “I don’t…Oh my god! Why didn’t I see it,” Magnus says staring at Jace in shock. Alec stands beside Jace frowning too, “What are you talking about? Who is waking up?” Gideon looks at Magnus, “I think it’s time you explain some things to your friends.” Magnus looks up at Gideon, “I guess so.”

 They all sat around Magnus’ living room having passed out food; when settled Magnus started the story, “Do you know how vampires came into existence?” Izzy chowed down on an egg roll, “Demon virus infected several people in the dark ages.” Gideon smirked, “Wow, Shadowhunter archives are disappointing.” Jace huffed a laugh as Izzy glared at Gideon. “That’s the short version. I can give you the break down if you want,” Izzy said meeting Gideon’s eyes. Gideon lifted his hands in surrender, “What are kids saying these days? Go on with your bad self.” Magnus erupted in laughter, “G! I can’t! Don’t ever try that.” Gideon smiled, “I know. I think I pulled something.” Everyone laughed.

“Essentially, Izzy is right. Demon virus but it mutated after four generations then mutated further into what it is now. The first vampires were able to walk in sunlight, walk on holy ground, drink animal blood, eat food and could use magic,” Gideon said eating a carton of shrimp fried rice. Alec frowned, “We’ve never heard of this in any of this in the vampire lore we have or from any vampire.” Magnus sighs eating broccoli beef, “That is because only five survived with the virus. Four went off to create covens and soon they had created vampires. They had been so well known, a lot of the younger vampires thought they could gain their abilities if they drank their blood. They got killed off.”

Clary shifts in her seat taking a bite of orange chicken, “What happened to the fifth?” Gideon smiled, “The fifth stayed hidden. Everyone had forgotten about him or if they had thought of his existence they were told only four had been turned. It took fifty years before the fifth, Marcus Lovelace, to change his first fledging.” Alec sat up straighter, “You’re Gideon Lovelace. So… you’re a vampire.” Gideon smiles flashing his fangs.

Jace looks between everyone, the atmosphere has charged a little. “Gideon is my brother. And he would never hurt anyone,” Magnus says to the gathered Shadowhunters who seem to be having a conversation with one another without a word. Izzy laughs, “Of course, it just threw us. I mean you’re telling us that he is part of a very different vampire lineage then what we have ever fought.” Gideon leans back into his seat, “I’m not scared of you. And I know you aren’t scared of me; all your training has probably told you I’m not a threat even any sixth sense you all have has told you that.”

Jace nods, “He’s right. No alarm bells are going off. But we were getting somewhere.” Gideon laughs, “Yes. Marcus turned his first fledging Simon Lovelace, our father.” Magnus looks at Alec, “You know that my mortal parents killed each other when I was nine. I lived on the streets for a while. Then,” Magnus said leaning against Gideon, “Gideon found me. And Simon became my father.” Clary askes, “How did your father find you,” looking at Gideon. “He saved me when I was a babe. A coven had attacked my village during the night. I was the only survivor; my mother saved me. He killed the coven and took me with him,” Gideon says, “I was waiting on him.” Magnus chuckles, “So was I.” Clearly the brothers are having a moment, no says anything for a while.

Jace takes a sip of his tea, “He raised you into a man. How did you become a vampire?” Gideon puts his empty plate on the table before he says, “Papa asked me if I wanted to live as he did once I found the love of my life. My wife and I discussed it and we didn’t want to live long after our children or families. But during the birth of our last son, there was a complication. She was dying,” blood tears leaked from Gideon’s eyes. Magnus takes his hand, “Papa came and asked her again. She said yes. He took her home to bury her and she woke,” Gideon finishes, “I turned once she gained control. We lived with our children at home with Papa.”

“You’re still pure, you’d be third generation,” Izzy said leaning forward looking like she wanted to dissect him. Gideon looked over at her, “I’m actually second generation. Marcus was still alive back then. He changed me and Yeo Ri.” Jace looked at Gideon, “So who’s waking up? Marcus or Simon?” Magus had a sad look on his face, “Marcus and his mate Jacob were killed during a raid they were doing on slave ships. The crew killed them. Papa felt it and it sent him into a sleep. He’s been asleep for 200 years.”

Gideon squeezes his hand, “But he is getting ready to wake up. The Seelie Queen set up wards to let us know when he was ready to wake up.” Clary looked at him, “Why would you believe Jace was the reason?” Gideon stands up feeling the need to move, “When Papa was alive, a mortal. He was sick, but he was a seer of sorts. He had visions of meeting people. When Marcus turned him, he was a day or two from dying. He knew he would wake up because he had it all written down. After staying with Marcus, Papa left went on adventures and met all the people who were waiting on him.” Alec smiles gently at Magnus, “You were waiting for him.” Magnus laughs blinking back tears, “Yes.” Gideon looks up at Jace, “But, there was one-person Papa was waiting on. I believe that… that is you.”

Jace frowns clearing his throat, feeling red heat of a blush travel up his chest and neck. He takes a drink from his tea hoping the blush fades once he drains the glass. “And how do you know this,” Jace asks once he feels he in control of his emotions. Gideon looks at all of them, “He drew you. And he has your name written down. Jace Herondale.” Everyone looks among themselves, “Jace isn’t a Herondale,” Clary says to them. Gideon shrugs, “I’m pretty sure he is. Papa hasn’t been wrong once.”

Jace stands up walks across the room, “Wouldn’t surprise me at this point if I was a leprechaun.” He looked back at the group assembled, “I’m sure we can test if it’s true. Tessa Herondale is the last of the line alive.” Gideon looked at Magnus, “We should invite her home. I’m sure she’ll want to be there when Papa wakes. I should head back, prepare for guests. You’ll call the list. You are all welcome.” Gideon stands up wrapping Magnus in a tight hug whispering something in his ear which makes Magnus laugh. Gideon moves as few ways back before creating his portal and stepping in.

Izzy stands as the portal closes, “I want to study him,” she says wistfully. Magnus laughs, “You should hit the labs at home. Am sure the head of the department wouldn’t mind talking to you.” Izzy turned on toes of her beautiful but deadly heels, “I’m going. I don’t care what strings you must pull, brother. But I am going.” Jace turns looking at the group, “Me too.” Clary shrugs, “Count me in.” Alec stands close to Magnus, “Guess we’re going on a field trip.”

Domicilium (2 days)

Magnus walked through the portal last having it close behind him. He had portaled everyone in at the wards, so they would walk into the city. His group consisted of Alec, Izzy, Jace and Clary; the others had portaled in with Ragnor at the house. “Why are we in the woods,” Jace asked tensing up just a bit. Magnus smiled taking Alec hand, “I thought you might enjoy the full effect of the city. Every new comer walks the path.” They all followed his lead.

Fifteen minutes into the walk everyone froze as a herd of deer rushed by, “It’s a hunting party,” Magnus shouted setting up a shield when several wolves followed taking two does and a stag down. Magnus released the shied when the wolves turned into naked men and women carrying the bodies back towards the city. Izzy spoke first, “What was that.” Magnus smiled, “It’s a hunting party. Whoever can join in to hunt meat for the city. We have several species of animals that live in Domicilium that we use for varies purposes.”

They walked on and when the city finally came into view everyone stopped and stared even Magnus. The city had grown more since the last time he had been home. “Come on guys our house is this way,” Magnus said leading them down main street where people were walking or biking everywhere. A tower bell went off and soon children flooded the street chatting or racing around. “School’s out,” Magnus said when he saw Yeo Ri standing outside the school house. “Yeo Ri,” he shouted in greeting and having her turn smiling.

“Magnus,” she shouted coming over to the group hugging Magnus. He looked at everyone, “Yeo Ri is my sister in law. Yeo Ri this is Alec Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray, and Jace Wayland,” introducing them. Yeo Ri greeted them. “What brings you here,” Magnus asked while Izzy was staring at Yeo Ri. “The children from the orphanage. I’m here for the under-five group,” she said as a five-year-old came out of nowhere clasping her leg, “Mum!” Yeo Ri smiles and bends to hug him gently, “George. We’re waiting for the others before heading home.” He nods his head but leans into her frame. Yeo Ri looks up at them, “We’ll meet you at the house.” Magnus nods waving at the gathering children.

As they walked and passed store fronts and buildings with signs, they asked questions after questions. It wasn’t to different a system that was in place at Idris. When they got to the house it was a two story with a round the house porch and laden with flowers and planets. Alec smiled, “Did you grow up here,” he asked Magnus. Magnus shook his head, “No. But we still own my childhood home. Maybe we can take a trip. I could show you where Gideon and I spent our youth.” Alec’s smile widens, “I’d love that. But this place looks lived in. Am sure you have nice memories of here too.” Magnus nodded heading up the porch steps, “Definitely. Papa will tell you I probably did a lot of growing up here too.”

They walk into the house, “Gideon,” Magnus shouted only to hear roaring laughter come from the livingroom. The group entered the room to find several people lounging around. The Seelie Queen sat on the window bench drinking from a glass of wine, Tessa Herondale sat on the sofa with Ragnor Fell and Raphael Santiago each laughing over drinks. Lucian Graymark and his mate Jocelyn Fairchild laughed, the alphas of the wolf pack in Domicilium, while chatting with Gideon.

“Hi everyone,” Magnus greeted to have everyone turn and greet them. Gideon stood up and hugged him, “Am glad you made it. Did you enjoy the stroll through town,” looking at Alec, Jace, Clary and Izzy. They nodded as Gideon stood to introduce, “These are the Shadowhunters my brother works with in New York City. Alec Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood, Jace Wayland or Herondale, and Clary Fray.” Gideon turned, “This is Lucian Graymark and his mate Jocelyn Fairchild, alphas of the Domicilium pack. This is Tessa Herondale, she is very excited meeting you all. This is Ragnor Fell, Magnus’ oldest friend and his love Raphael Santiago who leads the coven here. And of course, the Seelie Queen, who is Papa’s oldest friend.”

They all exchanged greetings. “Do you not have guards on this trip Highness,” Alec asked as Magnus placed a drink in his hand. The Seelie Queen looked at him, “Yes. Am perfectly safe here on my own. I set some of the wards.” Alec looked impressed taking a sip of his drink. Izzy leaned forward, “I have to ask. Graymark and Fairchild are Shadowhunter lines, are you from them?” Lucian smiles, “Yep. I was changed during a raid and Jocelyn was my wife. She followed me when I was kicked out. The Herondale line has a deal set in place with Simon Lovelace to take in any stripped of their runes.” Jocelyn who has been staring at Clary ask, “Fray that is a shortened Fairchild, my sister Caroline loved to use it. Are you her daughter?” Clary nods blinking back tears, “I thought you died. I was always told you dead in a werewolf raid.”

Jocelyn stands up and embraces Clary, “It’s so nice to meet you. I can’t believe Carly got married! And had children.” Clary speaks holding in a sob, “I’m an only child. My mom died this last year.” Jocelyn holds her tightly, “I’m so sorry to hear that. Carly was the best. But I hope you know we can be family too.” Lucian nods when Clary meets his eyes over Jocelyn’s shoulder. Everyone stays silence for a moment, “Why don’t we get dinner started,” Gideon says ushering them towards a kitchen to give Jocelyn, Clary and Lucian time to talk.

The Seelie Queen starts washing anything that gets placed on the counter while Magnus asks, “Gideon do you want use to go eat some meat from the butcher’s.” Gideon smiles at him, “Yep. Can you also stop by the orphanage and remind Yeo Ri to come home? Sometimes, the little ones don’t want to go down and they rope her into staying.” Magnus nods smiling, “Sure. Anyone want to come with us,” taking hold of Alec’s hand. Izzy nodded, “I want to see more of this place and how hard is it to carry meat.”

Jace looked at Tess who smiled gently, “I’ll stick around. Talk to Tessa, if that’s okay.” They move off towards another part of the house. “Ok,” Magnus says as he watches Gideon and Ragnor move outside to start the grill and Raphael help the Seelie Queen chop up some food. “We’ll be back,” he says to no one in particular.

\--

Dinner is set on the table and everyone is gathered round eating and laughing while Magnus is telling a story, “Gideon bolts out of there butt naked and into the streets. He ran all the way home,” Magnus finishes. Yeo Ri is giggling, “It was the first time I had seen a man naked, luckily he became my husband. But after that incident my mother was so stubborn about letting us get married.” The table was in full cheer and laughter that they didn’t notice someone was looking at them from the doorway. Jace happens to look up and gasps in shock. Everyone turns to see a handsome man dressed in silk robes standing in the entrance.

“Papa,” Magnus and Gideon stand rushing towards the figure. “I was enjoying the pretty picture you all made,” the figure says wrapping his arms around both men. “My beautiful baby boys,” pressing kisses onto their heads and faces. Gideon places his head on his Papa’s shoulder sighing, “I’m so happy to have you awake.” Magnus nods nuzzling into Simon’s shoulder, inhaling his Papa’s scent which was of home. Simon laughs patting them on their back, “I’m happy to see you. Come, we have guests.”

Yeo Ri comes to stand before him, “Daughter, you look well. I believe I heard you take care of orphans,” as he hugs her tightly. “It is good to see you standing before me,” she says kissing his cheek. Ragnor lines up behind her stepping forward as she leans into Gideon. “Ragnor! How magnificent to see you. And you have someone with you,” Simon says hugging Ragnor who wipes at silent tears. “It’s good to see you, old friend. I’d like to present to you my husband Raphael Santiago. He is the leader of the coven in Domicilium,” Ragnor says bringing Raphael forward for Simon to shake hands with. “It’s an honor to meet you Old One. I thank you for creating such a place of safety for those like me and the ones I love,” Raphael says before standing next to Ragnor. “I like him,” Simon says smiling at how Ragnor melts into Raphael.

The Seelie Queen stands before him looking regal. “You’ve made me wait a long time. I’ve killed lesser men for such a thing,” she says which makes everyone expect Gideon, Yeo Ri, Magnus and Ragnor tense. Simon laughs, “Seems I always keep you waiting, don’t I Highness.” They embrace and the Seelie Queen wipes at tears, “I’m so happy to see you.” Simone hugs her tighter resting his head on top her red curls, “I’m happy to see you too.” They part and the boys step up.

Gideon extends his hand, “This is Lucian Graymark and his mate Jocelyn Fairchild, alphas of the wolf pack,” Simon smiles gently shaking hands, “How wonderful to meet you. I’m sure the pack is in good hands.” Lucian smiles holding Jocelyn to his side, “Yes, it’s a pleasure to meet you Old One. The pack history is littered with stories of you.” They move aside, “This is Tessa Herondale. I don’t remember if you met before,” Gideon says waving Tessa forward. Simon smiles, “Yes, we have it was very brief. I hope the years have been wonderful for you.” Tessa blushes, “I didn’t think you would remember.” Simon hugs her quickly, “It was your wedding day. Juliet would have killed me if I hadn’t been in attendance.” Tessa huffs a laugh, “My mother in law was certainly scary.” Simon nods.

Magnus steps forward, “This is my boyfriend Alec Lightwood. He is head of the New York Institute,” Alec looks nervous but extends his hand while Simon embraces him instead, “It’s so wonderful to know you and Magnus have finally meet.” Alec is uncomfortable but waits out the hug before Simon smiles at him again, “My apologies, I forget Shadowhunter culture.” Alec rubs his neck, “It’s a pleasure to meet the person who raised Magnus to be the man I love today.” Simon nods before Izzy steps up, “This is Isabelle Lightwood. She runs the science division at the New York Institute.” Simon smiles, “A fierce beauty to much that strong wit. I’m sure Domcilium’s science division may interest you.” Izzy blushes, “It a pleasure to meet you. Please call me Izzy, all my family does.” She moves aside.

Clary steps up extending her hand, “Clary Fray. Thank you for accepting us into your home. I’m very happy to be here.” Simon grins accepting her hand, “Yes. I heard you met some family.” Everyone but Gideon, Magnus, Yeo Ri and the Seelie Queen seemed shocked. “Oh apologizes. When I woke since Gideon and Yeo Ri are part of my blood line so to speak, I’ve gotten a download of what has passed until I woke. Did I use that word correctly? It was very dizzying.” Izzy giggles, “I SO want to study you. But yes, correct use of the word.” Simon blinks at her a bit worried. Gideon laughs, “I think she can get the information she wants from our archives, Papa.” Simon smiles at him, “Yes. That might be best.” Izzy looks so eager.

Finally, Jace steps forward. Simon’s face splits into an even wider grin,” Hello.” Jace blushes looking into Simon’s eyes, “Hi.” Simon extends his hand, “I’m happy we finally met, Jace Herondale.” Jace winces but smiles, “I’m happy you’re awake.” Simon releases Jace’s hand gently, “I know you must feel like this is a lot. But I want you to know I’m willing to give you as much time as you need. Our lives will be magnificent if you let me in.” Jace stares into Simon’s gentle eyes and he feels safe, “Yes.”

*Jace Herondale (5 months)

Jace lay on the ground his head spinning from the blow he received from Valentine. He had to get up before the next blow came, no doubt killing him. Instead, a figure comes before him. He blinks and focuses on Simon’s eyes who look concerned. “Behind you,” Jace warns the urge to vomit high. He gains focus when he sees Simon fight Valentine hand to hand. Simon moves fluidly almost as if he is dancing. Valentine seems to match him step for step.

Jace needs to get up and help but he feels sick and like he is dying. He can’t keep his eyes on them because they make him dizzy. He sees that they are speaking, but the words are blurred and loud. He watches as Simon finally has the upper hand before ripping Valentine’s head from his body with his bare hands. He drops the head and moves towards Jace cradling him to his chest.

They are bathed in blood. Simon pressed a hand to the bleeding wound on Jace’s head. The fighting was slowing down as many started to notice that Valentine lay died without his head. Jace blinked as Simon gently wipes the blood from his eyes, “It’s over. You’re safe,” Simon whispers. Jace begins to sob, it was such an out of character thing to do. Simon cradled him protecting him as the raging battle continued.

Once Jace can look up he finds that many Shadowhunters have arrested the remaining Circle members. “Simon, thank you,” Jace whispers leaning heavily onto Simon’s shoulder. Simon smiles, “Anything for you.”

*Idris (1)

The place is crowded. The Clave is throwing a celebration, tonight 30 new Shadowhunters will be created by the Immortal Cup. The new recruits are excited, and Simon is among them. Jace stands beside him. “You don’t have to do this you know. I’ve come to love you as you are.”  

Simon smiles at Jace, “I’m glad to hear that but this is where my long life was leading. I was always coming to you as a human.” Simon brings Jace close to him, “My long life is going to end with you by my side. Jace blushes but tilts his head to accept a kiss from Simon. “We’ll live a long human life then,” Jace promises and Simon agrees.

Later when Simon steps forward to sip from the Immortal Cup, his eyes met Jace’s; Jace will be his future. And he can’t wait. He drinks from the cup.

 


End file.
